Skunk Pursuit
Skunk Pursuit is the tenth episode of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: Manipulation Next: The Fourth Founder Summary Anastasia, Lucille and Luke spot Joey in the cafeteria in the guild. Luke knows he must explain himself to Joey, and approaches the kangaroo. Luke gets right to it and references the depression the guild faced, explaining that he was possessed by Enchi during that time, causing him to be the one who attacked Joey. Lucille hears this and is angered at Luke's lie, but Anastasia is happy to see her cousin lying on her behalf. Joey is shocked, but forgives Luke. Before Luke returns to Walter, Joey asks Luke to put in a good word for him and Noah to join the investigation team, now determined to get revenge on Enchi. Luke tells Joey that Noah shouldn't be involved in such a thing, but he agrees to mention them to Walter. Lucille berates Luke for lying, but Anastasia embraces him. Luke speculates that Enchi still may have put a spell on Anastasia to make her lie, but Lucille doubts it. The three head to their room to discuss what Lucille found at City Hall. Joey then returns to his room with snacks, seeing Noah in bed. The two eat and talk, as Joey hesitantly brings up Luke. He then explains exactly what Luke told him, baffling Noah. Noah is then determined to defeat Enchi, wanting to join the team now more than ever. The two agree to speak to Saad about joining the team, as Joey goes to have some alone time in the bathroom, worried about how Noah will take the news of not being accepted. He sees Noah's enthusiasm, which cheers him up. In the Cutie Trio's room, Lucille tells her partners that Fertwin paid a high price to keep his information under heavy lock and key, but she was able to gain access by being a Mystic Forest Fighter. She mentions that Fertwin is sixteen, the age of Enchi's next target. It also turns out that Fertwin's family has always been heavily involved in crime, giving Fertwin possible connections to Enchi. The trio brings the information to Walter, who suggests doing nothing. As Enchi will attack the guild in a week, Walter thinks it best to wait it out and see what happens. Lucille and Luke oppose risking the life of a sixteen year-old, as Chief Pupper argues with Walter and loses. Chief Pupper insists that he will find Fertwin before Enchi can kill anyone else. Meanwhile, Fertwin sneaks into City Hall to check on his files. He discovers that they have been raided, causing him to freak out. Back with Walter's crew, Oswald arrives and quickly finds himself pinned down by Luke, who demands an explanation as to why Oswald beat up Lucille. Oswald doesn't hold back from telling the whole truth and says he and Fertwin had a deal, and he had to take back a planted tracking device from Luke's room. Anastasia saw him and he couldn't let her alert the authorities. The deal entailed Oswald getting Crabby and Seagull killed, and in return Fertwin would lead him to the guild that he yearned to join. He reveals that it was him that found Lucille in the snake pit and brought her to Fertwin for him to hire her and Luke for the task. Walter reminds the team that they must wait out Enchi's attack. Luke then seizes the moment and tells Walter that Joey wants to join the team, intentionally leaving out Noah's name. Walter remembers Joey and decides he'd be a fine asset, stating he will send word to Saad to have him join the team after Enchi's attack. Lucille commends Luke for leaving Noah out, as the mission is too dangerous for him. Back at the guild, Joey and Noah arrive at Saad's quarters, knocking on the door. However, they are left confused when Saad doesn't answer. Inside, Saad is quietly observing his painting of an ancient wizard, asking it aloud what he would think of everything today. One week later, Walter's team wakes up in his house sharing the same bed. Walter instantly dispatches Luke, Lucille and Anastasia to the guild to keep watch for Enchi's attack. They oblige, leaving promptly. Joey also wakes up in the guild and starts his morning routine. Suddenly, both groups hear an explosion at the guild that startles them. Everyone heads to the main room, finding Greg injured on the ground and the guild in terror. Luke demands that Enchi come out, while Lucille keeps everyone in order. Another explosion occurs, as the place fills with smoke. From a cloud of smoke emerges Fertwin, who claims he followed the sound of the explosions to the guild. He threatens to reveal the location to all of Enchino, before spraying everyone. Fertwin escapes in all the chaos, as Luke, Lucille and Anastasia transform into their beast forms and chase the criminal. The Cutie Trio chases Fertwin into town before splitting up. Luke spots Fertwin and pursues him. After chasing him across rooftops, Luke corners Fertwin at the edge of a building. Luke interrogates Fertwin, but the criminal escapes by pulling off a tremendous back-flip to a far off building, then running away across more rooftops. Defeated, Luke returns to the guild with Lucille and Anastasia. They meet Joey and Noah outside, delivering the bad news to them. They consider that Fertwin might be Enchi, as they head inside to inform the others that Fertwin escaped. Saad remains in his quarters, having been unperturbed the whole time. That night, Fertwin scurries through the streets to his local payphone, making a call to his boss. He tells his boss that his files were stolen, so his identity as a sixteen year-old has been found out. Fertwin is then mortified by something he hears on the phone, before dropping it and choking to death. Fertwin stumbles into the streets in horrifying pain, clutching his chest as he suffers a heart attack and dies in the middle of the road. In the distance, the phone dangles from the booth. Appearances *Luke the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Lucille the Werewolf *Joey the Kangaroo *Noah the Chameleon *Walter the Weasel *Winslow the Snake *Chief Pupper *Fertwin the Skunk *Oswald Aaldenberg *Saad *Greg the Gecko Trivia *This is the first episode to feature the death of a recurring character. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes